


Connection

by AlexAzgeda



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Original Work, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - A Court of Thorns and Roses Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fae, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Inspired by..., Love, Magic, Multi, Pre-A Court of Thorns and Roses, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexAzgeda/pseuds/AlexAzgeda
Summary: Inspired by Sarah J Maas’ series A Court of Thorns and Roses.Everest must uncover the truth about her captor and the lands she finds herself in so as to protect those she loves and save her from grave peril. However, romance, deceit and her newfound powers ensure that the truth is hard to find.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fan fiction, so please keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> \- Alexis

Prologue

A long time ago, humankind and the myriad of species of Fae had existed peacefully together. 

Though the term peacefully could be disputed, considering many humans were kept as slaves being deemed lesser and unintelligent in comparison to the high Fae, of whom possessed great power and magic. 

Only humans who were gifted with the same magic as the fae were allowed to be free and have control over their own lives, these humans were called prae and were few in numbers.

For centuries, this way of life endured, until a human uprising began. 

The war lasted many years, and though the fae were stronger and blessed with magic, the humans’ sheer volume in numbers gave an advantage.

After much bloodshed, a treaty was signed and the world was split in two, lands to the north were under fae control, named Eralys, while those to the south belonged to mankind. 

However, under the treaty, it was deemed that once a year, the fae would be permitted in human lands to take any prae in order to help them develop their magic, this day would come to be known as Estah...


	2. Chapter One - Estah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everest leaves to ensure her safety during Estah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> \- Alexis

The strong gusts of wind had steadily blown thick flurries of snow across the forest floor, making my vantage point from a high birch tree futile, as I was now incapable of seeing anything that was out of a three-meter radius.

I brushed my numb fingers across my eyes, removing the flakes that had clung to my lashes.  
As far as I could tell, there were no telltale signs of the fae’s passing, however my observations could’ve been comprised considering the lack of visibility.

Stifling a groan, I jumped down from my position in the tree as I had just wasted a good twenty minutes without procuring anything that would be beneficial in warning the others.

I ground my teeth at the unnecessary noise as my fraying boots had crunched loudly on the icy snow, I was well on my way to being captured now I grimly thought.

A shudder skittered down my spine at the thought of being taken to the faerie lands of Eralys – anyone who had been taken there had never returned, but the memories of the brutal war between fae and mankind were still fresh among the elders of my village, and their descriptions had quelled any curiosity I had previously felt about the magically-gifted species.

Stiffening my resolve in helping others like me escape the fate of being captured, I strung my bow across my shoulder and headed south, back to my village.

I had risked much delving this far north into the forest; however, I had wanted to be completely certain that no fae were present in the surrounding areas. 

That was how I had survived with magic for eight years and never been taken, I was cautious and above all I was thorough in my preparations for Estah. 

Others I had known hadn’t been as careful, and I could still remember the faces of their families, distraught when they hadn’t returned after Estah.

-

The sun had just reached its zenith by the time I exited the forest.

My limbs stiff from suffering under the extreme cold, I wearily trudged up the path that led to my dilapidated cottage hidden amongst two large oak trees, which towered over the house that I used to call home. 

Now however, it was first and foremost my father’s place of residence, one which I avoided as best I could. 

I clenched my teeth as my father and his friends’ voices fluttered out to meet me, I didn’t need to discern their words to guess they were most likely betting on who would be taken by the fae this year.

Typically, humans who were discovered with magic would only come into their powers at twenty years of age or so. 

I, however, had just reached thirteen when the betraying scars of magic developed on my arm, cursing me with a life of hiding in order to be safe.

The gnarled wood bit into my hands as I opened the door, quickly I set out to my room and collected a few of my belongings, in particular I placed several daggers and various kinds of weaponry amongst my clothing. 

The remaining items I owned were not important as I would hopefully be back tomorrow, though I couldn’t resist placing a golden chain set with an emerald around my neck – the only memento I had left of my mother.

I had hoped not to be noticed as I went downstairs, nonetheless, one of my father’s friends stood in the doorway, if I remembered correctly his name was Isaac and he was about as annoying as his current position blocking my exit was.

“I don’t think you’ll last an hour.”

I growled, “move out of the way.”

He walked up closer to me. “Though I’d be happy to assist you, given fair payment of course.”

“No thanks.” I firmly stated, shoving him out of the way, I had already lost too much time.

-

All of us who possessed any magic, or prae, as we were often called, met in the center square of our small village. 

Ages ranging from eighteen to thirty, I was still considered one of the youngest despite having been identified with magic before everyone else present.

There were only a few that had decided to leave earlier, thinking that the farther they got from the border to Eralys, the safer they’d be, though knowing from experience I understood the value of knowing the threats that your surroundings posed.

Everyone shared their own findings from any earlier monitoring of the outskirts of our village. 

One of the older ones, Tal, spoke first, “I looked in the south-west region, there were no signs of fae, but I did notice a fire further in the distance, however I ran out of time before I could get a closer look.”

I would avoid that area then; it was always best not to take risks.

The others then began listing all their searching areas, thus far, I had determined going north or slightly to the east seemed like the best viable option.

Proceeding everyone’s decisions in which directions they were going to follow, most had decided east and about four like me decided to go north, we all set off at different intervals.

I was the first to leave, only taking a quick look behind me, wondering how many would be taken tonight, and if that included me.


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reva is faced with a group of fae.

Night had already fallen when I finally slowed down my pace to a walk, my limbs screamed in agony while perspiration had run down my neck adding to the chill I felt while running through the falling snow.

Luckily, the howling winds and strong gusts of snow from this morning had lulled into a soft and steady winter’s night.

This however did not quell my anxiousness and I reminded myself to remain alert, ignoring the pain in my muscles which begged for attention as I had run over forty kilometers (around 25 miles for those who don’t use the metric system 😊) over the past six hours.

I was used to this kind of exhaustion though so I still moved relatively swiftly, as despite being the furthest away from my village that I had ever been on Estah, I knew the fae were faster and stronger than humans and could run the distance in half the time it took me.

At that thought, I brought out one of the daggers that had been firmly strapped to my waist, as whether there were fae around or not, I always felt safer with a weapon close at hand. 

Though realistically, I knew there was not much harm I could inflict on immortal beings with just a dagger.

As another hour passed and then another, the darkness came to be almost overwhelming, limiting my vision to no more than a few paces in front of me, the only light that could pierce through the inky black well of night were the stars and the moon, which was out in full.

I knew people had been taken, as I had heard screaming coming from afar, far enough way that I didn’t panic, but still too near for my liking that I altered my course and headed away from that direction.

A cold gust of air blew past, sending more snow to cling to the hood of my cloak and nestle in my hair, though I had predicted the cold and prepared well for it, nonetheless chills raced up my spine, increasing with each step I took.

I began flinching at every noise I made, a snag of a twig, the whistle of wind, each sound heightened my nerves which was reinforced by my racing heartbeat and rising adrenaline. 

This encouraged me to replace the dagger I was currently holding and instead string my bow with an ashwood arrow.

Ashwood was supposed to be fatal for fae, if hit in the right spot, I only had three in my possession and treasured each one dearly.

My ears were strained, and my eyes had begun to frantically search my surroundings, as I had stopped moving in fear that the fae would hear my footsteps.

That fear skyrocketed as the moonlight caught on several figures coming toward me, they stepped out into the clearing, and at that I raised my arrow directly to the fae in front.

Though I paused with shooting, perhaps from shock or idiocy on my part, my curiosity got the better of me and I took in the features of the first fae that I had ever seen up close. 

Each of them had silver hair braided into a unique style which shone in contrast to their tanned skin and dark eyes, glittering in the night.

The fae possessed a variety of weapons too, which added to their menacing and powerful charisma combined with strong dark armor, it was no wonder that humankind has been so afraid of these beings as even their mere presence was terrifying.

Though what was most remarkable was the fae whom was closest, and whose head was perfectly aligned with my arrow. 

He walked with what could only be described as a feline grace with tendrils of star-kissed night seemingly following him. 

This glimmer of magic in his appearance marked him as a high-fae, one who in Eralys owned a great amount of power and prestige.

He stepped a little closer and I tightened my grasp firmly around the arrow aiming at his face, said face, smiled lazily as he spoke, “and what might a human girl be wandering around the forest at night?”

I knew I should be running, knew that as I stayed longer, my chance of escape was steadily diminishing, however that knowledge did little to stop me being entranced by his captivating voice, making me want to reply.

“I was hunting.”

His eyes twinkled like the stars. “Uh-huh, this wouldn’t be because of Estah, now would it.”

I was forced to play along with his game. “Of course not,”

He inched further closer and said, “Nevertheless, you wouldn’t mind if I had a look at your arm.”

“Actually, I do mind, you see this whole thing about stranger danger,” I told him, as I hesitantly took a step backwards.

Amusement flashed in his eyes, but as I took another step further away from him, he grasped my arm tightly, he had moved so quickly that all I could do was watch him as he rose my left arm to the moonlight revealing two scars on my wrist.

His eyes made contact with mine, him no doubt being able to distinctly notice the panic withheld in my gaze, when he said, “hmmm earth, you have quite a lot of power there, I’m sure Cendre would love to train you but I’m afraid I have other plans for you.”

I knew I wouldn’t be able to escape but I would not go down without a fight, so I raised my knee and shoved it into the fae’s groin, hard. 

He barely moved at all but released my hand enough for me to wrench it free and start running.

Without looking back, I blindly shot the arrow, and still didn’t turn around when I heard a shout of surprised pain.

The trees became a blur as I pushed myself to run fast than I ever had before, though I knew I wouldn’t get far in the dark and running on snow was much more difficult for humans than for fae.

I had only run about half a kilometer (0.3 miles) when I was roughly pulled back into someone. I didn’t need to turn around to know who that someone was, as darkness seemed to envelop me. 

He kept his grip on my arm and then raised a knife to my throat.

He leaned down to my ear to whisper  
"The knife is just in case you pull another stunt like that one earlier."

A shiver coursed its way through my entire body as his breath sounded in my ear.

He then turned me around ﬁrmly, still holding onto me, tightly enough that bruises would most likely remain afterwards and begun to chain my wrists.  
"Can’t have you running oﬀ again, now can we."  
I growled.

He looked back at me, while reprimanding, "Careful human, in going to forgive you for that outburst, but others might not, you should learn to respect fae as your superiors.

I considered if trying to punch him in chains would be eﬀective when I felt a darkness surround my mind, I instantly went rigid with fear, he laughed "I’m just going to hold your mind for a little while Reva, so you can’t kick me again."

He must've read my mind and found out my name, I had never heard of fae using power like this, and it frightened me, though to be fair my knowledge of fae was severely limited.

"Come on, let’s go join the others,"

I felt a pull on my mind, like a beckoning claw, and I was forced to follow him back through the sparsely separated trees to where the other fae were waiting for us.


End file.
